


Music for your thoughts

by EllieDinaWilliams



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDinaWilliams/pseuds/EllieDinaWilliams
Summary: Also posted on wattpad my name there is BIGOT SANDWICHThis is a musical AU on which they sing yes they sing not while talking but the sing here that's all I had this concept for 3 months now and I've been writing this for 3 weeks so yeah hope you all will enjoy and support me on this
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Joel (The Last of Us), Dina & Talia (The Last of Us), Dina & Tommy (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie/Jesse (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Sarah (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us), Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 1





	1. Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos if there's any

Febuary 14th 2025 

-" Hey....ready for tonight?" Cat asked  
-" Yeah....Yeah ofcourse" Ellie answers as Cat buttons up her 1970's disco button up  
-" But why does it have to be 1970's themed again? Ellie asked not really getting why her and Cat's friend wanted a 1970's fashioned valentines party  
-" baby y'know how addicted Archie is with old fashioned themed parties right remember his birthday last year" Cat said as she finishes up buttoning Ellie's button up  
-" Yeah he organized a 1920's birthday party" Ellie answers as she checks herself in the mirror and her eyes following Cat as she sits down infront of the mirror to do her make up  
-" mhm " she humms and Ellie makes a beeline to her girlfriend hugging her behind and planting kisses on Cat's shoulders  
\- " take it easy there hon or we won't make it to the party" Cat said putting on her lipstick  
-" What if I don't want to go?" Ellie teasingly asked palms travelling up and down her girlfriends hips  
-" Ok get up " Cat said as she stood up checking her hair whilst Ellie was still sitting and looking at her girlfriend. Cat is wearing a cute dress which goes down and ends on the top of her knees her short hair has curls at the end of it. Whilst Ellie is wearing Joels old but still new dancing shoes matched with her bell bottom pants and a floral disco button up her hair was in a half bun 

The two got out of the house and drove to Archie's pub as they made their way there a loud music was giving life to the whole settlement of Jackson. 

-" Hey hey" Archie greeted once the two girls entered the PUB  
-" Archie looking gooodd" Cat said and hugged Archie then Ellie fistbumps Archie afterwards 

The whole group of friends started to dance as well as Ellie and Cat. The pub was filled with lights and 70's disco songs kicks in every beat sends a wave of adrenaline into the crowd making them dance non stop . 

Feeling tired of dancing Ellie and Cat decided to rest at the bar side the bartender giving them tequilla as per Cat's request. 

-" How're you liking it so far baby?" Cat asked leaning forward to give Ellie a peck  
-" Enjoying" Ellie answers shortly as she drowns her drink into her throat  
-" You do know you're drinking tequilla right?" Cat said and laughed at her girlfriends face after drinking the whole drink  
-" mhm" Ellie humms as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand  
-" How's my favorite couple" Archie chimes in and stood infront of the two woman  
-" Doing good Archie how bout you?" Cat asked  
-" Enjoying I'm glad the people liked todays valentines themed now c'mon enough chit chat and continue dancing" Archie said pulling the two in the middle of the dance floor 

The two woman rushed through the wave of people swaying with the song enjoying every bit of it and they found themselves slow dancing when the lively beat turned into a romantic one 

-" You're really handsome hon" Cat said as she wraps her arms on Ellie's neck and resting her chin on her taller partners shoulder  
-" You're not so bad yourself" Ellie answers as she sways rhe two of them slowly  
-" Oh really" Cat said smiling  
-" Yeah you do"  
-" How about let's get out of here and go somewhere else" Cat said facing Ellie with her face smirking as Ellie takes both of them out of the PUB and onto her Jeep  
-" Let's do that shall we" Ellie said answering Cat's question earlier and starting the engine of her car 

The two ended up in the park just outside Jackson. The park was lighted up with fairy lights making it alive despite no one going here anymore the two sat up at the bench beside the lake and looked up the sky 

-" This is giving me old era times" Cat said  
-" Good thing were wearing this kind of clothes then" Ellie answers winking as Cat giggled at what her partner said  
-" So sweet of you" Cat said as she side hugged her girlfriend whilst Ellie wraps one arm around Cat 

_**(sugar, sugar by the archies instrumental starts playing in the background)**_

-" This is one of the best valentines I celebrated" Cat said  
-" Well I'm about to turn it even more fun" Ellie said as she drags Cat out of the bench to stand up  
-" Oh really how?" Cat teasingly asks  
-" sugar"Ellie starts to sing  
-" ah honey, honey" The two women started to dance lively  
-" You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you" Ellie sang as she twirls Cat  
-" Honey" Cat sings as Ellie was snapping her fingers along  
-" ah sugar,sugar you are my candy girl and you got me wanting you" Cat sang and the two danced along  
-" I just can't believe The loveliness of loving you I just can't believe it's true I just can't believe The wonder of this feeling, too I just can't believe it's true" Ellie sang as she moonwalks around cat pinchining her girlfriends cheek after  
-" Ah, sugar Ah, honey, honey You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you" Cat sings as Ellie twirls her around once more  
-" Oh, honey Ah, sugar, sugar You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you" Ellie sang and kissed her girlfriend sweetly  
-" When I kissed you, girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be" Cat sang after the kiss  
-" I know how sweet a kiss can be" Ellie chimes in  
-" Like the summer sunshine Pour your sweetness over me" Cat continued to sing  
-" Pour your sweetness over me" Ellie sang once again  
-" Oh, sugar Pour a little sugar on it, honey Pour a little sugar on it, baby Make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah" Cat continued the two now on top of the bench dancing Ellie guiding her girlfriend whose wearing heels as to not fall  
" Pour a little sugar on it, oh yeah Pour a little sugar on it, honey Pour a little sugar on it, baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah" Cat said as she guides Ellie's arms to sway 

-" Pour a little sugar on it, honey" The two woman sang and Ellie jumps onto the bench and carries Cat off the bench landing the girl down on the ground softly 

-" Ah, sugar Ah-ah-ah, honey, honey You are my candy girl And you got me wanting you" The two sang again this time Ellie was tossinf and turning Cat around 

-"Oh Honey" Cat sang  
-"honey, sugar, sugar" Ellie sings in 5aking the second voice  
-" Sugar sugar" Cat sang taking the main voice part -" honey, honey, sugar, sugar" Ellie sang once again  
-" You are my candy girl" The two sang each of their voices fading as the two tiredly sits back at the bench and the two woman were silent for a few minutes 

-" Y'know I don't know who you are today babe you scare me" Cat said cutting down the silence that was occupied by crickets  
-" And why is that?" Ellie asked and Cat grins at her girlfriend amd the two smiled  
-" Because you intend to get shy and comptitive at the sametime and I found that cute" Cat said and Ellie kissed her first slowly but as seconds pass it turns into a sweet and passionate once  
-" I love you" was all Ellie could say as she breaks the kiss  
-" I love you too" Cat answers and Ellie looks at her watch  
-" Well it's almost midnight princess" Ellie said and stood up Cat still sitting at the bench showing no signs of her wanting to go home  
-" Hey come on or else your mother would kill me for not bringing you home before your curfew" Ellie said smiling and pulling Cat off the bench succeeding in doing so 

The two ended up at Ellie's jeep and the rest of the ride were full of laughters and teasings until they reached Cat's house. The lights were open and Cat turned to her girlfriend who at the same time looks at her watch 

-" 11:58 pm Just in time two minutes left" Ellie said and turns to Cat smiling at her girlfriend  
-" So what do we do in that two minutes then?" Cat asked full of sweetness in her voice and Ellie couldn't help but blush and scratches the back of her neck  
-" I don't know but before you go I want you to have this" Ellie said and quickly grabbed the bouquet of roses at the back of her Car which Cat didn't notice up until now  
-" Here happy valentines babe" Ellie said and Cat grabs the flowers smelling it then smiled at Ellie and the redhead looks at her watch one more  
-" 11:59 pm... c'mon now before your mother gets out" Ellie said and got out of her Car and went over to Cat's side opening the door for Cat to get out 

The two wallked and reached the front of the porch just before Cat's mother opens it 

-" Hi ma'am brought your daughter home just in time" Ellie said and smiles sheepishly at her girlfriends mother  
-" You got spared then" Cat's mother said with a raised eyebrow which was eventually replaced by a warm smile  
-" I'll leave you two be to give you two some final moments" Cat's mother added and left leaving the two woman on the porch  
-" I thought my mom would kick you out" Cat said and Ellie chuckles  
-" No she wouldn't your mother loves me" Ellie said spreading both her arms proud of what she's saying  
-" Good thing she does" Cat said and smiled warmly  
-" Well I gotta go or else the old man will lock me out" Ellie said and this time Cat was the one to chuckle  
-" Ok should I say good night or good morning then coz it's clearly 12 am" Cat said and Ellie smirks and nods Her right hand placed on her hip as she points at Cat  
-" How about goodmidnight " Ellie suggested  
-" Well then Good midnight Williams" Cat said and was about to go in when Ellie stands infront of her  
-" Wait that's it that's all I could get" Ellie said and side smiled  
-" Oh yes how can I forget" Cat looked behind Ellie and quickly kissed Ellie's cheek but the redhead was quick and turns around just in time to kiss Cat on the lips  
-" You scored there lover" Cat said and pecks Ellie's cheek  
-" Ofcourse now go in " Ellie said and clears out of the way for Cat to go in  
-" Bye" Cat said as she's about to close the door and Ellie smiles at her girlfriend and waves goodbye whilst making her way to her Car 

As soon as Ellie was inside she watches as Cat closed the door and minutes later the light from Cats room lights up it signals Ellie to start her jeep drove off her phone vibrating seconds later as she drives. Ellie grabs her phone and opens the message 

[ JOEL 12:06 am ] Better get here before 12:15 am or else Imma lock the door kiddo 

Ellie smiles at the text as she keeps her eyes on the road and back on her phone as she types her reply 

[ ELLIE 12:07 am ] On my way dad 

When the message got sent Ellie puts down her phone her smile still not disappearing as she checks her rear view mirror before taking a turn to their street.


	2. Happy?.....It's the opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone's valentines

Febuary 14th 2025 10:07 am 

_**( Lollipop by the chordettes instrumental playing in the background)**_

-" Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Ava sings first as she claps her hand with the beat  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Natasha leaning at the side of Ava as she sings  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Dina singing the third line as she copies Natasha's step  
-" lollipop" the three girls singing together with Ada 

-" Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop" The four girls sings as Jesse the pianist plays the piano blissfully 

-" Call my baby lollipop Tell you why His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie And when he does his shaky rockin' dance" Dina sings as the four girls snaps their fingers 

-" Man, I haven't got a chance" The four girls sings and the harmony and rhythm of their voices were perfected by Jesse's pianist skills 

-" I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Natasha starts to sings as she leans forward once again  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Now Ada sang second leaning forward her right arm resting on natasha's shoulder  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Ava sings the third line mirroring Ada's step  
-" lollipop " The three girls sang together with Dina 

-" Sweeter than candy on a stick Huckleberry, cherry or lime If you had a choice he'd be your pick But lollipop is mine" Ada sings and the melodic chords of the piano starts again 

-" Lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Ada was the first to sing now stepping forward as her partner Leon held out his hand for her to hold  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Dina was second to sing with Jesse now infront together with the boys the asian man reaches his palm for Dina to hold  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Natasha sings the third line her partner Darren reaching out his hand for the blonde girl to hold  
-" lollipop " The three girls sang together with Ava whose now with her partner Zach 

-" Crazy way he thrills me Tell you why" Natasha sang and the three girls circled around their partner  
-" Just like a lightning from the sky" The four girls sang as their partners twirls them around  
-" He loves to kiss me till I can't see straight Gee, my lollipop is great" Ava sang and the four girls pecks their partners cheeks 

-" I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" The four girls sang as them and their partners dance in a ballroom way  
-" lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli" The four girls sang and bended their back downwards and the boys sets the girls up again  
-" lollipop" The boys sings this time 

-" Lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop" The boys sang this time whilst their right hand holds their partner and the other snapping their fingers  
-" Lollipop" The girls finished the song twirling around and ended up standing with their right hand in the air 

A clap was heared as the group finished their practice 

-" Now that is what you call perfection.....Good Job girls now all of you can leave see y'all tomorrow for the final rehearsal" Jill said as she approached the four girls the boys nodding along  
-" want me to wait for you outside?" Jesse asked Dina who was still catching her breath  
-" No need Jesse...you go I'll catch up with you tomorrow" Dina said and smiles at Jesse  
-" Ok keep safe" Jesse complied and went to the boys dressing room 

The four girls stood their with their fancy gowns as they stared form the mirror infront of them and back to Jill who was checking them 

-" Now I can say the four of you are ready" Jill says as she smiles at the girls  
-" Thanks coach" Ava said and the three girls nods along  
-" Now I don't think the four of you need my words so I'm letting the four of you go enjoy the rest of the day and see you tomorrow" Jill said as she sees Carlos waving at her through the door 

The four girls saw the man and smiles at their coach. After that the four went to the girls dressing room 

-" So guys do you still want to go out for tonight at Jimmy's bar?" Ava asks as the four dresses up on their regular clothes  
-" Ofcourse" Dina answers for the two girls on which the two nods along 

The four girls bids goodbye to one anotherand went on their seperate ways agreeing on meeting up at the bar later at 9 PM. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Febuary 14th 2025 6:25 pm 

Boston was wonderful especially at night for Dina it was her happy place and a time to forget all her problems especially with her relationship with Jesse on which was currently on and off for the past 2 years now which her and Jesse didn't mind at all but Dina still loves Jesse and she knows Jesse still loves her so they try and fail but still try to repair what's left of their so called decent relationship. 

Dina was in her room casually lying on her bed when she suddenly looks outside her window and sees the room infront of her bedroom as usual the curtains were closed Dina never seemed to see that curtain open or touched making Dina wonder if someone is using that room. Dina was currently looking outside her rooms window when someone knocks on her bedroom door 

-" Dee can I come in?" Talia's voice was heared and Dina stood up  
-" Ofcourse Tal come in" Dina said and Talia comes in 

The two sat at Dina's bed and absorbed the silence that took over 

-" So how's practice?" Talia asked  
-" Everything is great actually the group can't wait to travel to washington for our upcoming competition" Dina answers  
-" That's great......I'm proud of you" Talia said  
-" Thanks but don't be yet We still didn't won yet annnnd you'll be there right?" Dina asked full of hope in her voice and eyes pleading for Talia to say yes  
-" Ofcourse I will, I never missed one " Talia said smiling at her sister  
-" Yep that's true" Dina said and laying back on the bed  
-" Lemme guess you're going to a party tonight" Talia said more of a statement than a question and Dina nods along  
-" Well don't let me stop you but your boyfriend Jesse is downstairs" Talia said and made Dina stood up  
-" WHAT?" Dina asked a little shock to what she heared  
-" He said he wanted to talk to you....are you two apart again?" Talia asked 

Dina pinches the bridge of her nose and looks at Talia 

-" Are you two ever gonna stop like you two clearly aren't for each other" Talia said getting the point  
-" I don't know" Dina breathed out 

By that Talia stood up and placed one hand on Dina's shoulder 

-" I'm sure you two would figure it out" Talia said patting Dina's shoulder and turned to leave the room leaving Dina at the exact same spot. A few minutes later and Dina goes down she saw Jesse waiting at the living room fidgeting with his keys 

-" Hey" Dina said stopping at the living room door steps. Jesse stoods up and looks at Dina  
-" Dina.......I've messed up look I'll try to be better this time I promise " Jesse said taking one step with each word  
-" Look Jesse I don't know if we should continue this " Dina said pointing inbetween her and Jesse  
-" But I'm tired of all this bullshit" Dina finishes  
-" Dina please just one more chance I beg of you just this once let's give it a shot please" Jesse said now holding Dina's two hands with his  
-" Look Jesse how many chance do you need it's been 2 years now and we just graduated from college and nothing has happened" Dina said now completely infuriated  
-" Look D promise I'll change this time for sure" Jesse said and Dina sighs  
-" Fine.....Just.....please" that's what all Dina could say  
-" I promise....I love you" Jesse said and hugged the shorter girl but Dina didn't answer back 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Febuary 14th 2025 8:26 pm 

Dina was getting ready for the party she was wearing her cred croptop with a leather jacket on top paired with her latex leggings and boots she was making her way towards their meeting spot but her mind couldn't get over with what happened earlier there she was again with Jesse she was getting tired but she couldn't stop whenever she decides to break it up she will always find herself ending with Jesse 

-" Dina there she is looking hot girl" the sound of Ava's voice breaks her train of thoughts as she finds her friends waving at her so she waves back  
-" Same goes to you three so shall we?" Dina says as the four girls got in Ada's car 

The four girls arrived at Jimmy's bar the bar where they always hangs up and sing at the audience this bar is also the bar where the four girls meet so tgis bar is precious. Once inside the four girls found Jimmy the bar owner talking to the other costumers 

-" Girlsss your here " Jimmy greeted once she spotted the four girls approaching him  
-" ofcourse we have our word" Natasha fires back giving Jimmy her natural teasing smile  
-" Well then don't let me stop you four rhe VIP room is set " Jimmy answers and the girls flashes him with their warm smile 

Once inside the room the four settled down at the couch the sounds coming from the bar was replaced by their requested tunes drinks were served afterwards 

-" Toast for our group" Ava raises her glass  
-" Cheers" The three girls replied drinking at their shot glass 

4 hours has passed and all went like that toast, drink, repeat again and again until the girls decided to call it a night and go home as per Natasha's request since they have practice tomorrow. 

Dina got home almost stumbling down the steps when Talia was able to catch her 

-" Now who do we got here" Talia said as she guides her sister inside towards the living room opening the lights as they go  
-" How many did you drink young lady?" Talia asked getting a glass of water and putting it infront of Dina  
-" I can't remember" Dina murmured her voice low and sleepy but Talia hears it anyway  
-" mhm c'mon drink this up and I'll carry you upstairs" Talia said and Dina obeys chugging the glass of water leaving it empty 

Talia then carried Dina towards her room. Once inside Talia changed Dina's clothes kissing her sister's forehead after and closing the lights when she got out. Dina sleepily looks out of her window her eyes caught the other room from the other house 

-" FUCKING ROOM " Dina utters and sleep finally takes over


	3. Famous Masked Singer

Febuary 26th 2025 Wednesday 

\- " Dear Critical starlight being the most famous three membered masked band group at the age of 20 your group has been invited to perform at a singing competition which will be held at Washington DC this upcoming March 01 year 2025 your group is requested to play 2 songs of your original track one at the opening and one before the anouncement of the winners. We would also like to tell you that you will be also part of the judges that will help in critiquing the contestants. We would love to hear from you as soon as you get this letter sincerely yours Nyl O. brian the director of the Show Yourself and Sing competition" Riley reads excitement on her tone as she reads the letter her two band mates Ellie and Claude smiling  
-" Aren't you guys fucking excited for this we get to judge and perform again this time in WASHINGTON "FUCKING WASHINGTON" the place I've been dreaming to visit for like forever now" Riley said and the two just kept smiling and laughing at their bandmates excitement.  
-" We sure are excited Riley like you read that letter for like the 30th time since we received it last week y'know Joel already said YES right " Claude said and that made Riley jump in happiness.  
-" YES I KNOW THAT BUT I'M HYPED Y'KNOW" Riley debated holding the letter grasping it like her life depended on it  
-" Alright alright" Joel's voice can be heard through the whole room and the three stood up straight  
-" Did y'all practice?" Joel asked  
-" Yep we did we just finished earlier" Ellie answers and Joel nods  
-" Hmm so the director called and said that they're having a general practice and we are going to Washington tomorrow so pack your things and don't forget your things and your masks and we'll leave tomorrow at 10 am" Joel declared  
-" Sooo does that mean?" Claude asked  
-" Yep y'all can go home early to pack your things up" Joel anounces and without any hesitation Ellie's bandmates ran out of the room leaving Joel and Ellie alone  
-" They sure are excited" Joel said hands over his chest Ellie mirroring Joel's stance  
-" So is Cat coming?" Joel asked  
-" I wish she could but she can't this time, she has a lot to do and she's busy working hard on that promotion she's been wanting to get" Ellie said 

Cat was working as a marketing strategist in Jackson's well known marketing company she's been working there for almost 2 years now whilst Ellie after finishing college started to form a band which became well known now because of there music and style the band wears a mask when singing as they don't want their private life to be open in the band Riley plays the bass and wears a frankenstein's mask claiming the name "FRANKIE" while Claude was placed to be a drummer wearing a mime mask and claiming the name "MUTE" then there's Ellie she's the main voice playing almost different kinds of instruments mostly the piano and the acoustic and electric guitar she was known as "SAVAGE" whose wearing an SCP O49 mask matched with a black fedora the group's first year together didn't go as great but with the help of Joel and Tommy the group became a bang when 2023 came the group had a tremendous amount of invitations to television shows and different offers but they stayed and agreed that they'll stay at the presence of Joel who is known to be a great musician back on his day though they're known for their spooky choice of masks but they're also known for how welk they write songs form love songs to rock to encouraging songs. 

-" Tell her I say Goodluck" Joel said making Ellie go back to reality  
-" Ofcourse I will....oh yeah does Sarah know about the invitation?" Ellie asked Sarah was Joel's real daughter and her sister. Sarah was living in Boston and decided to go for a life of her own which she succeeded in doing so working as an owner of a music shop Sarah has made her name across the whole town she's living at.  
-" Yeah she does actually she's going to be in washington too" Joel answers  
-" That's great can't wait to see her it's been a while since she last visited" Ellie said  
-" You'l see her now go on" Joel said waving his hand through the door  
-" Huh?" Ellie asked in confusion  
-" I know you'll have to say goodbye to Cat now go on kiddo your bags are already been packed anyways" Joel said  
-" Oh yeah I will thank you Dad" Ellie said hugging Joel and left 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ellie arrives at Cat's house. The house was lit up complementing the colors of the sunset behind it Ellie recalled moments from when Cat first dragged her there to meet her parents to their first kiss to the times that Ellie would pick her up when Cat goes with her through her tours which she always does they've been together for 5 years starting 2021 til now and Ellie couldn't think of any other girl she would be living with forever other than Cat. A few minutes of admiring and reminiscing Ellie got her speaker out and her mic getting the bouqouet of roses which Cat always liked and goes out of her car and went over infront of Cat's room window Cat's mother just watching and smiling at the red head 

_**( Leaving on a Jetplane by John denver starts to play)**_

-" All my bags are packed I'm ready to go I'm standin' here outside your door I hate to wake you up to say goodbye But the dawn is breakin' It's early morn The taxi's waitin' He's blowin' his horn Already I'm so lonesome I could die" Ellie started to sing and halfway through the line Cat immediately looked outside the window and upon seeing Ellie the short haired Girl once again disappears  
"So kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go" Ellie sings and Cat apoears on the doorway running towards her girlfriend and hugging making the two stumble backwards.  
-" The fuck are you doing?" Cat asked but Ellie didn't answer  
-" 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go" And in one swift motion Ellie carries cat and spins around  
-" Ok stop let's just go in ok" Cat said grabbing the flowers and the mic  
-" Yes ma'am" Ellie answers with her usual southern accent she got from Joel. Ellie goes back to her Jeep and turns off the speaker and goes in the house hugging Cat's mother on the way in  
-" Soooo how's that promotion going?" Ellie asked once she and Cat got in her room. Cat kisses Ellie witu all her might and only breaks it to catch her breath  
-" Doing great babe" Cat answers huffing as she catcher her breath  
-" That's good oh by the way I have something to tell you" Ellie said and takes a seat beside Cat  
-" What is it?" Cat asked  
-" Remember that letter we got from this one singing competition?" Ellie asked  
-" Yeah that you, Riley amd Claude would perform at washington....hey sorry I couldn't come babe" Cat said shifting her tone from excitement to dismay  
-" Hey it's fine...that's why I'm here because I've come to tell you that tomorrow we're leaving" Ellie said cupping one of Cat's cheek  
-" TOMORROW?!" Cat asked in shocked and Ellie excitingly nods  
-" Wow....I'll miss you have a safe trip ok?" Cat asked and hugged Ellie  
-" I'll miss you too....I'll be back I promise" Ellie said rubbing circles around Cat's back 

The two girls spent the remaining time together later that night Ellie texted Joel that she will be sleeping at Cat's house tonight which Joel agreed to  
~~~~~~~~~ 

Febuary 27th 2025 Thursday 

Ellie wakes up to Cat's shuffling footsteps 

-" Hey G'morning what happened?" Ellie immediately asked rubbing her sleepy eyes  
-" Hey babe" Cat greeted and kissed Ellie quickly  
-" Sorry for waking you up I just....my boss called and said that he wants all staff on his office before 10" Cat explained and Ellie immediately stood up  
-" Oh shoot we leave at 10" Ellie said and quickly looked at her watch  
-" it's 9:30 already babe I gotta go or else Joel would kick the hell out of me" Ellie said and Cat just chuckle 

After saying their goodbyes Ellie immediately drove back to her house on which she saw Joel standing at the porch together with Tommy 

-" Thought your not coming" Tommy said and the two brother chuckled  
-" HAHA I just overslept that's all where's Maria?" Ellie asked  
-" oversleeping as usual, Maria's at the kitchen kiddo your breakfast is also served so go move" Joel answered And Ellie saluted and goes to the kitchen seeing Maria cleaning the dishes  
-" Hey Ellie...overslept eh?" Maria asked  
-" Uh Yep" Ellie answers scratching the back of her neck  
-" Mhm your food is at the table eat it it's still hot and go take a shower after" Maria ordered  
-" Yes ma'am" Ellie pleaded 

After eating Ellie immediately took a shower and got through her clothes deciding on wearing a black flannel matched with loose rip jeans and her trusty converse her hair tied in a usual half bun Ellie immediately got down and threw her bags on Joel's truck 

-" Got everything ready?" Joel asked  
-" I'll just get my Electric guitar and piano and that's it" Ellie answers  
-" Ok....no need to bring the piano kiddo....the production staff messaged me and said that they'll take care of that" Joel said  
-" Ok ok" Ellie said and rushed through her music room to get her electric guitar  
-" Ok all set" Ellie said and sat at the passenger seat next to Joel craddling her guitar  
-" Time to go then" Joel said 

After settling Goodbyes to Maria and Tommy the two drove first to Riley's house then after to Claude's. 

-" Man am I excited" Riley said from the backseat of Joel's truck  
-" You surely ain't the only one" Claude said  
-" Now let me tell you the drill " Joel said and the three looked at him  
-" We're meeting Abby in Yellowstone there we'll take the limousine Abby brought with the money you guys earned from your concert last month from there it's a day and a half ride and the manager of the competition messaged me that you guys will be practicing for one day so please take this seriously lastly we'll make a stop at Jerry's house from there you guys will suit up then we'll go to your assigned hotel then they'll give you 3 hours of rest so make it count oh and yeah Ellie you'll be announcing the winner of the competion is that a'right?" Joel inquired  
-" S'fine by me" Ellie answers  
-" Good. Now back to tge drill the next day after the competition you guys will have 5 interviews back to back you guys then will have 7 days at washington so be careful since cameras will follow you around 24/7" Joel announced  
-" Sir Yes Sir" The trio said af the same time relaxing themselves at their seats 

Abby is their other manager she's helping Joel manage the group they met her when the trio signed a contract to wyoming music industries and Abby was assigned to be their second manager Jerry on the other hand was Abby's father they've met whenever they stop and suit up before going to the place of the event the two were good people and eventhough Abby was built like an ox she has a softer side which Ellie often teased her about it. The Anderson's were nice people they respected their privacy and helped the group hide their true identities. 

The ride weren't that long for Ellie since they were killing the time singing and playing one thing they know they're already infront of Abby's house 

-" Sup Abs" Riley said and Abby fist bumps the trio and watched as Joel parked his truckat her garage  
-" Have you guys eaten?" Abby asked  
-" We did but we're starving" Claude answered  
-" Then let's eat before I show you guys the limo you all have been waiting" Abby said and Riley almost jump at the excitement 

The five ate breakfast whilst talking about what's gonna happen tomorrow and the day after next they decided to go to the garage 

-" I guess no need to introduce him he's the driver" Abby said pointing at Richmond who drove for them a couple of times now thankful for keeping their secret  
-" Ofcourse sup Richmond ready for another trip?" Ellie asked fist bumping the driver  
-" If it's you guys absolutely now shall we?" Richmond asked pointing at the car infront of them still covered in a large cloth  
-" Is this it?" Claude excitingly asked  
-" Sure is" Joel said and Abby pats Ellie on the shoulder  
-" Let's take that cloth of then so we can all leave" Abby said and helped Richmond take off the cloth 

When the cloth was removed they were faced by a long black car the groups logo which is a man riding a bike attached at the hood of the car the and the trio's jawdropped at the same time Joel and Abby grinning at the trio's reaction 

-" What're you guys waiting for c'mon now wahington's waiting" Abby said  
-" Gotta do what the lady says now get on it" Joel said and followed Abby the three shakes their head and rode at the car 

The inside of the car was even more beautiful than it was on the outside wine holders at tge backseath and LED lights with various color lights up the place and the window was clear unlike the outside so the people won't see inside 

-" I wish Cat could see this" Ellie whispers to herself  
-" Then send her a picture doofus" Riley answers and the three laughed  
-" Oh I will absolutely" Ellie said and took her phone out taking a couple of pictures deciding on sending it to Cat later  
-" Damn there's a drum here how?" Claude asked  
-" That's your new drum the one you'll use in washington" Abby answers  
-" And we decided tto put your logo in the middle to make it more official" Joel complied  
-" Can I try then maybe rehearse while we're travelling?" Claude exciting asked and Joel together with Abby nodded at the sametime. 

The ride was fill with laughs and plays together with wine until they all went to fell asleep 

~~~~~~~~  
Febuary 28th 2025 Friday 

The three woke up by the time the car pulled out at Jerry's house. Abby got ouy greeting his father a hug followed by Joel and the three 

-" Eat first the food is at the table" Jerry said and the three followed suit  
-" So at what time are they supposed to arrive?" Jerry asked  
-" around 10 they've been given 3 hours to rest after that their also having a meet and greet with the contestants after their general practice at the event" Joel answered  
-" Wait we didn't know there was gonna be a meet and greet with the contestants" Claude said quit startled at what Joel said  
-" The manager called earlier he told me bout it" Abby said  
-" What time is it?" Riley asked  
-" 9:30 am" Ellie answers  
-" By the way your clothes are already ready Riley you'll be wearing a blue tshirt toooed with a blue yellow and black plaid hoodie Jacket did you brought your mask?" Abby asked  
-" Absolutely" Riley answered  
-" Claude you'll be wearing a denim Jacket underneath is a black t shirtand pants while Ellie will wear a white t shirt with your leather jacket" Joel complied  
-" oh and by the way those t shirts has your logo on it since those are the new released t shirts for your fans" Abby said  
-" Ok " The three agreed and nodded 

After dressing up the five said they're goodbyes to Jerry and proceeded to the hotel. Once they got there polive sorrounded the car as people tried to push through just to meet the group the three are still not used to the attention but they're slowly going through once inside their respective rooms the trio immediately took a rest. While waiting for the time to pass Ellie decided to call Cat. 

-" Hey babe Did you got there? how was the trip? I miss you" Cat said once she answered  
-" Hey uhm yeah we just got at the hotel resting,the trip went well I miss you too what about you? Did you receive the picture I sent?" Ellie asked  
-" Good to know, I'm fine the announcement for the position is about to be announced next weekI'm so nervouse Yes I recimeived the pictures that car looks dope" Cat answers then a couple of voices talking can ne heared  
-" That's Good I know you'll get that promotion babe I just know it" Ellie answers  
-" Thanks babe look I gotta go meeting's about to start I love you can't wait for you to get home" Cat said  
-" I love you too goodluck" Ellie said and Cat ended the call 

Ellie looked outside the window and looked down to see many people waiting for them and the other musical artist to go out. Another hour passed and Joel came back telling them that it's time to go 

-" Masks on" Joel said as he opens the door 

The trio then puts on their masks back Riley with her Frankenstien mask which covers her whole face and head, Claude with his mime mask that covers his face showing his dark hair and Ellie with her SCP 049 mask that covers only half of her face from her forehead to her nose leaving her mouth exposed partnered with a fedora which covers most of her hair which is tied in a halfbun those masks where keeping their privacy secured and once again they found themselves tackling along the wave of people waving at them as they shout their stage names and the trio waved back. Once kn the car the trio settled in not taking off their masks 

-" Ready?" Abby asked  
-" Yep" Ellie answers and the two nodded along 

Once in the venue people still continue to lounge at them but good thing there are guards shielding them from the wave of fans as they watch their idols perform and practice. The practice went for many hours but the trio immediately understood their steos and their positions while they perform the practice ended at 8 pm and the trio were sent to the changing room after. 

-" Y'all did great" Joel said once inside resting at the door 

The trio removed their masks sweat continuously falling from their faces 

-" Thanks" Riley said and a knock on the door was heared 

Joel took a peek on who it was and after knowing it was Abby he let her in 

-" The clothes are in there" Abby said pointing at the dresser  
-" Get dressed you still have a meet and greet with the contestants at 9 then after that y'all can call it a night" Abby said and the three nodded 

After getting dressed the three were lead to a place where all musical artist was sitting on their perspective places all waiting for tge contestants to come in and meet them after a few more minutes then the contestants came in after a while the three were happy to see the contestants and feel blessed by the opinions and praises they give to their music all went on like that until a group of four gills and four boys came in one particular girl caughting Ellie's attention. The girl was wearing a 2022 edition of critical starlight hoodie her hair was tied in a high bun paired with her flashy white smile. Ellie didn't even notice she was staring at the girl until Riley secretly steps on her foot under the table making Ellie look at Riley and back aat the group infront of her 

-" Uhm Uh HI what's your name?" Ellie asked 

The girls smiled wide and tge boys however just looked at them entertained bumy the girls reaction 

-" I'm Jesse these men right here are Darren, Leon and Zach" the asian guy named Jesse answered shaking each others hand  
-" My name is Ada" The girl named Ada said shaking the three's hand  
-" I'm Ava this here is Natasha" Ava said and greeted the others  
-" I'm Dina" The girl who caught Ellie's attention said Letting a hand out which Ellie immediately shakes 

-" Dina a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you" Ellie said and she notices Dina blush a bit  
-" So how are you guys?" Riley asked  
-" Nervous for tomorrow and excited as well to perform and see you three perform" Ava said  
-" Well don't be nervous just go with the flow I'm sure you guys can do it" Claude said  
-" We will thank you for the advice" Jesse said and fist bumps Claude  
-" Uhm Savage" Dina said and Ellie looked at the girl who was nervously smiling  
-" Can I have an autograph I'm a huge fan since 2022" Dina said  
-" Uhm sure sure Ellie said and grab Dina's pen 

Dina removed her Blue hoodie and pointed Ellie where to sign which Ellie complied letting Riley and Claude sign too Dina's friends followed 

-" Well the next contestants are here time to say goodbye nice to meet y'all" Claude said  
-" It was nice meeting you three too" Leon said 

They exchanged hugs and handshakes and Ellie found herself looking at Dina continuously throughout the night only to meet Dina's brown eyes good thing she was wearing a mask or else everyone in here will see her red cheeks. The night ended and they all went back to their hotel and into their respective rooms and Ellie found herself not sleepy but the thoughts of Dina flowing through her brain leaving her restless until she realizes she's thinking only about a girl she just met today 

-" FUCK" She breathed out placing both her hands on her face rubbing it continuously and decided to sleeo and call it a night with one last goodnight message to Cat, Ellie drifted to sleep


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina meets her idols and a lot of singing

March 1st 2025 saturday 

Dina wakes up at the smell of freshly made coffee 

-" Morning sleepy head" Talia greeted as she places Dina's mug at the bedside table  
-" Morning" Dina said smiling and stretching her arms wide as she yawns. She got the mug and took a sip and getting startled at the hotness  
-" Easy there" Talia said and chuckled  
-" Still startstrucked about what happened last night?" Talia asked 

Dina looks at the hoodie she was still wearing and spotted the part where Savage and the other two signed their autographs 

-" Yeah still am" Dina said and grinned  
-" You should've seen them there very welcoming and funny" Dina said excitement still waves in her voice  
-" I could tell" Talia answers as she takes another sip of coffee from her mug  
-" Especially savage she's really quiet and only talks and jokes around for a bit like she is in every interview buuuttt that doesn't matter what matters is I FINALLY GOT THEM TO SIGN THIS FUCKING HOODIE" Dina said happily  
-" Glad to know you're enjoying every bit of what's happening and I truly understand you fangirling about savage" Talia said amused at her sister  
-" I mean Frankie and Mute are also great but Savage has my attention y'know that" Dina said  
-" Yeah I do I'm keeping track about her posters on your room so I can say I'm pretty much on set to everything you say" Talia said leveling the excitement of her sister 

Dina was a critical fanatic ( the fanbase call themselves) since 2022 when she first heard of their first album that's named LOVERS CHASING STARS which Dina's first brought album by herself and using her own money not her sister's out of that album her favorite song was SHE WILL BE LOVED ( just assume this is critical starlight's original song ) which she felt and listened to everytime up 'til now Dina found out about the group when she first heared their song which is CAKE BY THE OCEAN ( again assume this is their original song ) that her and her friends Jam along to their whole college year and the groups second released song after their first one and by then she regain interests by the group following their instagram accounts even watching live interviews the group attends to but over all Dina's attention was caught by their main singer and songwriter Savage there's something about Savage that Dina really find intriguing by the way the singer expresses herself while singing is the opposite to what happeneds in their interviews the trio gets a lot of interviews and not gonna lie Dina watched them all but to all of them she always otices how quiet Savage is giving her short answers and explanations whilst Mute and Frankie where the one's answering it all but Dina always found the masked singer attractive she even imagines what her face looks like but she fails but Dina admits she has a huge crush to the girl even Talia knows about that and last night was a new feeling for Dina talking to her Idols and taking pictures with them ecen shaking Savage's hand and getting tips was enough for Dina to enjoy Washington. 

-" Hello D, stop daydreaming will you?" Talia asked getying Dina out of her recent thoughts  
-" What?! Am not! " Dina quickly responded leaving a pinkish hue to her cheeks  
-" Uh huh.....any who I gotta call Dad tell her we're ok and stuff like that want me to grab you breakfast downstairs? Talia asked  
-" No thank you what if Critical starlight were down there I gotta see them atleast" Dina said and Talia chuckled  
-" Fine fine I'l see ya later then" Talia said  
-" Sure" Dina answers and Talia left leaving Dina to wash the mugs they used 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_**( Crazy little thing called love by Queen playing in the background)**_

AGAIN JUST ASSUME THIS IS ONE OF THE SONGS CRITICAL STARLIGHT CREATED

The sound of Ellie's new electric guitar was banging on the stage together with Riley's bass and Claude's drum as they practice one last time before they take their breakfast with one last strum to the electric guitar Ellie grabs the mic stands and lets the guitar silde from behind 

" I gotta be cool, relax, get hip And get on my track's Take a back seat, hitch-hike And take a long ride on my motorbike Until I'm ready Crazy little thing called love" The sound of Ellie's new electric guitar was banging on the stage as they practice one last time before they take their breakfast with one last strum to the electric guitar Ellie grabs the mic stands and lets the guitar silde from behind 

-" I gotta be cool, relax, get hip And get on my track's Take a back seat " Ellie sings and points to the place where the crowd will be sitting later and finger snaps to the beat  
\- " ah hum" Claude and Riley sang taking the second voice  
-" hitch-hike" Ellie said once again hips rocking to the beat fingersnaps in place  
-" ah hum" Claude and Riley sang again  
-" And take a long ride on my motorbike Until I'm ready" Ellie sang face looking sideways   
-" ready buddy" Claude and Riley sang getting their instruments ready  
-" Crazy little thing called looooooove" Ellie sang as the last word was let out Claude and Riley Plays their instrument once again  
-" This thing called love, I just can't handle it,This thing called love, I must get round to it I ain't ready" Ellie sang and the grouo stops as Abby signals them to stop  
-" Ok I think y'all have it you guys would be great tonight" Abby said as she approaches the band  
-" Sweet how'd you lik the new Eguitar I made Ellie?" Sarah asked as she and Joel made their way to the stage 

Sarah arrived earlier waking Ellie up sending her out the stage to give her new gift 

-" So sick the new Eguitar was awesome thank you Sarah" Ellie said  
-" Don't sweat it as ling as you promise to give me a smooth performance tonight" Sarah said  
-" Will do " Ellie answers  
-" C'mon let's go bacl to the hotel the breakfast is the ready I'm sure all of y'all are hungry" Joel said  
-" Absolutely hungry" Riley and Claude said the sametime the trio laughed 

The trio made their way to the hotel and ofcourse it wasn't easy fans at their tails following them givimg them little to nothing soace to walk at guards doing their best to not let the fans near the three and to Sarah, Joel and Abby and after a minute of walking the six made it safely to the hotel lounge on where they have their own table ofcourse so they can keep their identity a secret while they eat on their way Ellie glances the same girl Dina on one of the tables looking at them smiling she ws sitting with her friends whose also looking at the three and the other artist coming in the lounge Ellie smiles and continues to walk to their respective room and table. Once inside the room the trio took off their masks and the food was served the rest of the morning the six talked about what'll happen tonigt and Abby explains the criteria for judging that the three will need later on after breakfast they went back to their respective rooms taking a break.  
A few hours later before lunch Ellie recieves a message to Cat 

[ CAT 11:51 am] Hey babe how's ur day I miss you 

Ellie smiles at the text 

[ ELLIE 11:51 am] Hey babe I'm fine what 'bout you? I miss you too don't worry I'll catch up after this one week thing I promise  
[ CAT 11:52 am] I'm fine babe just busy as I was these past few weeks y'know a little date when you come back is what I need ;)  
[ ELLIE 11:52 am] Copy that lemme guess you're still busy?  
[ CAT 11:52 am] You guessed right I'm currently at work  
[ ELLIE 11:52 am] Babe I don't want to intervene your work thanks for the message have a great day ahead I love you  
[ CAT 11:53 am] thanks babe catch you later when I got home have fun in washington I love you too 

With one last read to the text Ellie turns her phone off just in time for Sarah to come in 

-" Sup rockstar" Sarah greeted as she sits next to Ellie at the bedside of the bed  
-" nothing much just messaged Cat that's all" Ellie said a full smile growing on her lips  
-" Oh yeaahhh that chick got surprised you're still with her" Sarah said and Ellie looks at her and sarah shrugs  
-" What? Sorry Ellie but y'know I still have the same expression for her I still don't like her after that----"  
-" Ok enough with this talk what're you doing here?" Ellie asked cutting off Sarah Ellie doesn't wanna talk about that time back in 2021 where Sarah caught Cat cheating on her with her co employee when Cat was in boston and Ellie was in the midst of writing songs for their starting band Cat said she'll be in boston for some business meeting only to be seen by Sarah at a club kissing amd making out with an unknown guy Sarah told this to Ellie even showed pictures for evidence which caused Ellie and Cat's relationship on the line the two decided to take a break only to get bacl together at 2023 which Sarah didn't like  
-" Fine, Pops just wanted me to go get you for lunch and make you remember that the show will start at 5 in the afternoon and you should be at the competition grounds at 4 " Sarah said  
-" Sure sure shall we?" Ellie asked putting on her mask  
-" Let's go then" Sarah said 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

March 1st 2025 saturday 3:41 pm competition grounds 

-" Dina come on" Ava said pulling Dina to the entrance  
-" Chill will ya" Dina said and looks around at the crowd of people coming inside the competition ground  
-" Where's the others?" Dina asked  
-" At the dressing room getting ready and oh yeah we're contestant number 25 out of 30" Ava explained succeeding in dragging along Dina inside their dressing room  
-" Why are we suiting up early then?" Dina asked  
-" Because I want y'all to be prepared" Jill asked from behind  
-" Oh.....Can I smoke real quick then just one stick" Dina requested it was her hobby to smoke before getting dress and performing  
-" Fine good thing there's a smoking area just continue straight and you'll reach it" Jill said  
-" GREAT I must go then" Dina said and left the room 

Dina did as she's said she continued straight and eventually came upon a room with not so many people smoking she choose the hidden part of the room and to her surprise Savage was there smoking  
she was about to turn around when the singer noticed her 

-" Uhm sorry I was just wondering if I could smoke here didn't know you're here" Dina said nervously and Savage Shakes her head  
-" Uh no uh you can smoke here it's a free ground for all anyways" Savage said with her signature low raspy voice with her southern accent 

Dina made her way to the ashtray beside Savage and lights up her cigarette letting out a few puffs before nervously fidgeting her fingers which Savage notices so she smirks 

-" Y'know I never see someone that nervous when they're beside me" Savage said and blows out a smoke  
-" Oh uhm yeah uhm sorry I just uhm I can't believe that you're here shouldn't you be guarded?" Dina asked and Savage shrugs  
-" I can be a little adventurer sometimes or sometimes I just take my chances so I escape" Savage said and puffs her cigarette  
-" Oh well why don't you just pull off your maks then go here as a normal person?" Dina asked  
-" Well" Savage looks at the watch on her wrist  
-" It's 4:09 pm and I'm dressed up y'think if I go here dressed like this they won't recognize me?" Savage said smirking Dina examined the singer she was wearing a full on leather suit with chains hanging from her pants her signature fedora that hides half of her auburn hair that's tied in a halfbun and SCP 049 mask covering half of her face covering only her eyes leaving her mouth exposed  
-" Maybe you're right" Dina said feeling comfortable now  
-" So what brings you here?" Savage asked  
-" Well it's my hobby to smoke before a competition" Dina answers and Savage just nods  
-" Can I ask you a question?" Dina asked and savage turns her head to face her  
-" Aren't we already talking?" Savage said and smiles  
-" Well I don't want to offend you or anything" Dina said  
-" Shoot it then" Savage said  
-" Why are you guys wearing a mask?" Dina asked  
-" I don't know" Savage said and Dina rolls her eyes  
-" Y'know the feeling that you want to get famous and at the same time you want to have a private life" Savage said and Dina understood where the singer was getting to  
-" That's why we're wearing masks plus it adds as style you guys think it's cool right" Savage asked and Dina humms happily and a comforting silence weavers through them as they puff their cigarette  
-" You said you've been a fan of ours since 2022?" Savage asked breaking the silence  
-" Yes I said that" Dina answers her cigarette already gone  
-" Why'd you became a fan?" Savage asked again  
-" Well a friend of mine Ada she introduced me your song the first song I listened to was CAKE BY THE OCEAN which became our Jam whenever we're in the car just jamming back from college" Dina said  
-" How old are you to be exact?" Savage asked  
-" 20 just graduated College last year" Dina said and Savage nods  
-" What about you?" Dina asked  
-" 25" Savage answers shortly  
-" wow and critical starlight is going for about 4 years now that's awesome" Dina answers and Savage humms  
-" What's you favorite song from our group then?" Savage asked  
-" So many but if I have to choose one that'll be the song SHE WILL BE LOVED from your 2nd album LIVERS CHASING STARS which is by the way the firat album I brought with my own money" Dina said proudly  
-" That's a nice story you got there then" Savage answers  
-" What about you I mean every singer has their own favorites" Dina said  
-" That's gotta be the song LEAVES (assume it's the group's original song) yeah that's the one " Savage answers  
-" That's also one of my favorites" Dina said and Savage nods  
-" You weirded me out to be honest" Dina said and it made Savage chuckle  
-" Why?" Savage asked  
-" 'Coz your the quiet one when it comes to interviews and however here I am having a complete conversation with you" Dina said  
-" Well I guess talking on live TV ain't my thing" Savage said and her phone rings savage took out her phone answering it  
-" Yes I'll be there no need to send guards don't bother I'm safe Ok be there bye" Savage said and ended the call and looked at her watch  
-" Well they're looking for me now" Savage said and looked at Dina making Dina look at her own watch  
-" Oh shoot it's 4:30 already I'm so sorry" Dina said and Savage shakes her hand  
-" No no no need to say sorry I had fun talking to you Dina" Savage said and Dina's jaw dropped  
-" What?" Savage asked amused at her fans reaction  
-" You remember my name oh my god" Dina said almost panicking but Savage puts her hand on Dina's shoulder  
-" Let's just say your name is one of a kind for me to forget" Savage said and smirked making Dina blush a bit  
-" I gotta go" Savage said and started to walk  
-" Wait" Dina said and runs beside Savage  
-" I know this is too much to ask but can you cheer for me when we perform?" Dina asked and Savaged smiled  
-" Sure we will" Savage said  
-" Great this is really mind blowing I can't believe I'm talking to you oh god our teams number is 25" Dina said  
-" Don't sweat it besides just have fun I'm sure you guys can win this all of you are deserving...I gotta go see ya later then" Savage said and waves off goodbye as she walks outside the secret area of the smoking room leaving Dina in place 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
March 1st 2025 saturday 5:00 PM 

-" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME FOR TONIGHTS COMPETITION FOR OUR CHAMPIONSHIP IN THIS SINGING SHOW TONIGHT WE HAVE 30 CONTESTANTS THAT'LL FIGHT FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP AND BE THE ONE WHO REPRESENTS THEIR CONTINENT TO OUR GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP I AM YOUR HOST HENRY AND THIS HERE IS MY CO HOST ANDY" The Emcee announced and the backstage was on fire every contestant lining up Dina and her group where placed infront of the stage since they were last of the contestants to perform  
-" WHAT IS UP WASHINTON!!!!!!" Andy shouted and the crowd answered him with a loud roar everycrowd shouting thier favorite artists and the group or singer they're supporting 

-" TO START OFF THE NIGHT TO GIVE US A WONDERFUL OPENING LET US WELCOME JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE FOR A SONG NUMBER" The two emcees announced 

After the two artist performed Dina looked at the Judges table beside her to see the blank seats which the judges will be seating at later 

-" FOR OUR FINAL PERFORMANCE THIS NIGHT BEFORE WE START OFF THE COMPETITION LET US WELCOME CRITICAL STARLIGHT AS THEY PERFORM ONE OF THEIR SONGS IN THE ALBUM " LEATHER RIDERS" LET US GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE AS THEY PERFORM "CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE" " The two emcees announced and the whole stage went black Dina watched closely as the lights turn on and she saw savage in the middle frankie and mute on the side and then the the electric guitar started to play as Savage strums it 

-" SING WITH ME WASHINGTON!!" Savage shouted and leans away from the mic as loud roars were heared 

-" This thing called love, I just can't handle it This thing called love, I must get round to it I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love" Savage sings andMute and Frankie started to play their instruments  
-" This thing" Savage sings and and looks at the side  
-"(this thing)" Mute and Frankie's voice can be heared  
-" Called love" Savage sings again  
-"(called love)" Mute and Frankue backs up  
-" It cries"  
-" (like a baby)"  
-" In a cradle all night It swings  
-" (woo woo)"  
-" It jives"  
-" (woo woo)"  
-" It shakes all over like a jelly fish I kinda like it Crazy little thing called love" Savage sings a one girl dances around Savage Dina couldn't help but get Jealous but she shrugged it off and continued to sing along  
-" There goes my baby She knows how to rock 'n' roll" Savage sings and the girl continued to go around her  
-" She drives me crazy She gives me hot and cold fever Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat" Savage sings again this time the girl splitted infront of the crowd making the crowd shout more then the girl stood up and gets a mic and quickly sets it on Savage  
-" I gotta be cool, relax, get hip And get on my track's" Savage sings and goes through the motorbike beside her riding it as she plays her Electric guitar  
-" Take a back seat, hitch-hike And take a long ride on my motorbike Until I'm ready Crazy little thing called love" Savage sings and there goes Dina's favorite part of tge song Savage gets off of the motorbike and she starts to play her Electric guitar with passion every strum sending a beat through the already heated and hyped crowd and then minutes later the sound of the Electric guitar faded replaced by the groups finger snaps and Claps  
-" I gotta be cool, relax, get hip And get on my track's Take a back seat" Savage sings and the beat stopoed leaving the claps and snaps  
-" (ah hum)" Mute and Farnkie backs up  
-" hitch-hike"  
-" (ah hum)"  
-" And take a long ride on my motorbike Until I'm ready " Savage sings and the crowd sings along including Dina  
-" (ready Buddy)" Mute and Frankie sings  
-" Crazy little thing called love" Savage didn't sing letting the crowd sing it  
-" ALRIGHT" Savage shouted and the whole crowd got wild and Mute repeatedly drums 

-" This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready" Savage sings and The crowd cheered 

-" Ooh ooh ooh ooh" the three sang 

-" Crazy little thing called love,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah,Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah" and with every line the lights fade out and soon as there voices until the stage was left with nothing as it lights up again sending a loud roar from the crowd as they shouted the groups name 

-" EVER SO TALENTED EVERYBODY CRITICAL STARLIGHT" Andy said and everyone clapped and stood up including Dina and her group  
-" NOW LET US START THE COMPETITION BUT BEFORE THAT LET US ANNOUNCE THE SIX JUDGES THAT WILL GIVE US THE WINNER FOR THIS CONTINENT" Henry said  
-" FIRST LET US WELCOME JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE" Andy announced and the singer got out of the stage and waves as he takes his seat at the far left  
-" SECOND LET US WELCOME TAYLOR SWIFT" Henry said and Taylor got out waving at the crowd and sitting next to Justin  
-" THIRD LET US WELCOME GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA" Andy announced and once again The everfamous Gustavo steps out sitting next to Taylor  
-" FOURTH LET US WELCOME THE REPRESENTATIVE OF MAROON 5 ADAM LEVINE" Henry said and Adam steps out sitting next to Gustavo  
-" FROM THE PHILIPPINES FIFTH LET US WELCOME LEA SALONGGA" Andy said and a beautiful woman came out sitting next to adam  
-" SIXTH I KNOW EVERYONE HERE IS WAITING FOR THIS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE GROUP CRITICAL STARLIGHT EVERYONE LET US WELCOME SAVAGE" Henry announced and thhe crowd went wild as Svage got out and sits next to Lea waving at the crowd 

Dina couldn't believe it Savage was sitting next to her well not completely coz there's a platform but Savage was there beside her Dina looks ul and Sees Savage talking to the other hosts. 

The competition began seconds, minutes, hours had passed all the contestants gave their all and all of them are really more hours has passed and the producer ordered the group to get ready as they were close in performing just 5 more contestant to go 

-" 10:30 pm girls and boys still with me?" Jill asked as she stands next to the group  
-" Yep nervous actually" Natasha said 

Carlos comes in with Water bottles in hand 

-" Here keep yourselves hydrated" Carlos said  
-" Thanks" Leon said  
-" Don't get nervous I'm sure all of y'all will do great" Carlos said  
-" Thank you" Ava said and Dina didn't speak she just secretly prayed that everything will be ok 

5 contestants passed and they were called next to the stage 

-" FROM BOSTON LET US WELCOME THE BOSTONIAN ERA ( couldn't think of a group name so there ya go ) AS THEY PERFORM LOLLIPOP BY THE CHORDETTES" Henry said and the girls goes to their position Dina giving savage a quick glance on which she saw savage give her a thumbs up it made dina relieve 

_**(Lollipop by The Chordettes starts playing in the background)** _

-" Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Ava sings first as she claps her hand with the beat  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Natasha leaning at the side of Ava as she sings  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Dina singing the third line as she copies Natasha's step  
-" lollipop" the three girls singing together with Ada 

-" Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop" The four girls sings as Jesse the pianist plays the piano blissfully 

-" Call my baby lollipop Tell you why His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie And when he does his shaky rockin' dance" Dina sings as the four girls snaps their fingers 

-" Man, I haven't got a chance" The four girls sings and the harmony and rhythm of their voices were perfected by Jesse's pianist skills 

-" I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Natasha starts to sings as she leans forward once again  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Now Ada sang second leaning forward her right arm resting on natasha's shoulder  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" Ava sings the third line mirroring Ada's step  
-" lollipop " The three girls sang together with Dina 

-" Sweeter than candy on a stick Huckleberry, cherry or lime If you had a choice he'd be your pick But lollipop is mine" Ada sings and the melodic chords of the piano starts again 

-" Lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Ada was the first to sing now stepping forward as her partner Leon held out his hand for her to hold  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Dina was second to sing with Jesse now infront together with the boys the asian man reaches his palm for Dina to hold  
-" lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli " Natasha sings the third line her partner Darren reaching out his hand for the blonde girl to hold  
-" lollipop " The three girls sang together with Ava whose now with her partner Zach 

-" Crazy way he thrills me Tell you why" Natasha sang and the three girls circled around their partner  
-" Just like a lightning from the sky" The four girls sang as their partners twirls them around  
-" He loves to kiss me till I can't see straight Gee, my lollipop is great" Ava sang and the four girls pecks their partners cheeks 

-" I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli" The four girls sang as them and their partners dance in a ballroom way  
-" lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli" The four girls sang and bended their back downwards and the boys sets the girls up again  
-" lollipop" The boys sings this time 

-" Lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop" The boys sang this time whilst their right hand holds their partner and the other snapping their fingers  
-" Lollipop" The girls finished the song twirling around and ended up standing with their right hand in the air 

As they finish singing the crowd screamed with fulk radiance clapping to the girls as they bow down and Dina turns to give savage another glance on which Savage sees and the masked singer stood up Clapping as well as the other coaches giving her two thumbs up and Dina smiled. Once inside the backstage the girl couldn't contain their excitement 

-" OH MY GOODDD STANDING OVATION CAN YOU JUST I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" Ava said excitement on her tone  
-" You gotta believe it happened" Ada said smiling  
-" The judges stood up too so Oh God what a ride" Natasha said in a low exciting voice  
-" Good Job girls if we win this, this is the start once we won the grandchampionship it's the start of our music career who knows maybe we got to collaborate with famous groups and singers " Jill said  
-" Hopefully Yes" Dina said 

Another hour had passed and all the contestant had already performed and it's time to announce all winners from 10th place to the Winner 

-" WE HAVE COME TO THE MOST AWAITED EVENT OF THE NIGHT OR SHOULD I SAY MORNING" Henry started  
-" HENRY IT'S ALREADY 11:20 PM SO IT COUNTS AS NIGHT NOW TO HYOE THINGS UP A BIT LET US GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE AS CRITICAL STARLIGHT PERFORMS ANOTHER SONG FROM THEIR ALBUM LADIES AND GENTLEMEN CRITICAL STARLIGHT" Andy said and the stage went black 

Dina looks back at the judges table to find Savage unseen so she looks back at the stage 

_**(Don't stop me jow by the queen playing in the background)** _

AGAIN ASSUME IT'S THEIR ORIGINAL SONG

-" Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive" Savage starts to sing as the lights slowly give life to the stage it turns brighter and brighter with every word the piano following and there she was savage playing the piano as she stands with her Electric guitar at her back and her mic hanging from her ear to her mouth  
-" And the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah I'm floating around in ecstasy So"Savage sings again and the lights went still  
-" (don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankie sang  
-" (Don't stop me)" The three sang  
-" 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time" as the line was sang the bass and the drum together with the piano released a harmonic tone making the crowd sway as they sing along  
-" I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva" Savage sings and the crowd once again cheered as loud as they can  
-" I'm gonna go, go, go There's no stopping meeeee" with that line sang the lights went wikd as they form a disco ball effect to the whole competition ground  
-" I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah 200 degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit" Savage sang and she starts playing her electric guitar  
-" I'm travelling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you" Savage sings and she points at the crowd  
-" I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball" Savage sings  
-" (Don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankie followed  
-" If you wanna have a good time just give me a call" Savage said and she puts up a call sign on her hand bringing it up to her ear and shaking it  
-" (Don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankie followed again  
-" 'Cause I'm having a good time" Savage sings again this time way kore force and Dina found herself singing along  
-" (Don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankie sings again  
-" Yes, I'm havin' a good time I don't want to stop at all" Savage sings and lifts her hand upward as every word was sang  
-" Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course" Savage sings her right foot tapping hardly on the ground  
-" I am a satellite I'm out of control I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to" Savage sings and gies back to her piano  
-" Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode" As the line was sang the lights become more brighter and brighter then slowly goes back to the way it was seconds later  
-" I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah 200 degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit" Savage sings and plays the piano more hardly  
-" I'm travelling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic woman of you" Savage sang and points at the crowd again  
-" Don't stop me, don't stop me Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey Don't stop me, don't stop me Ooh, ooh, ooh, I like it Don't stop me, don't stop me Have a good time, good time Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah Let loose, honey, all right" Savage sings and quickly grabs her electric guitar and there it was again the Electric guitar roars as it plays in it's glory taking all the attention 

-" Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah 200 degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit" Savage sings again this time one hand placed the piano on repeat as she plays her Electric guitar the piano playing by itself which Dina found amazing how could one person play two instruments at thhe same time  
-" I'm travelling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you" Savage sang and the Electric guitar roars again  
-" I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball" Savage sings and quickly plays the piano  
-" (Don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankie backs up  
-" If you wanna have a good time"  
-" (alright)The crowd shouted and Dina sees Savage smile  
-" Just give me a call" Savage said mirroring what she did earlier  
-" (Don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankie along with the crowd sang  
-" 'Cause I'm having a good time" Savage said and returns to play thhe elctric guitar  
-" (Don't stop me now)" Mute and Frankue Along with the crowd sings again  
-" Yes, I'm havin' a good time I don't want to stop at all" The crowd sang together with savage as the drum and base together with the electric guitar fades away leaving Savage to play her piano for the last part  
-" La-da-da-da-dah Da-da-da-ha Ha-da-da, ha-ha-ha Ha-da-da, ha-da-da-ah" With that line sang the lights slowly goes black and luke what happened earlier the light goes on again and the group disappeared and Dina saw Savage approaching her seat still not noticing Dina The host shakes her hand and she could hear them praising the masked Singer which Savage only complied with a warm thank you as Savage sat down she looked down to see Dina staring which Dina quickly turns away amd back to Savage giving her a warm smile and Savage smiled back Dina gave her a thumbs up which Savage replied with a thumbs up too 

-" IT'S TIME ARE YOU GUYS READY" Andy stated making all the attention right to them  
-" LET US FIRST THANK ALL THE JUDGES FOR THEIR PERFORMANCE AND THEIR ATTENDANCE TODAY AND GIVING US A GOOD NIGHT" Henry said as Andy handed him the final results  
-" MAY WE ASK OUR CONTESTANTS TO STEP FROM THE STAGE PLEASE" Andy said and the contestants complied  
-" TO ANNOUNCE THE TENTH PLACE MAY WE CALL ON MRS. LEA SALONGGA TO COME GERE AND PR3SENT THE PRIZE OF 20,00 DOLLARS" Henry said and the lady went next to them 

The winners from 10th to 1st place were announced and it is time for the winner to be announced Dina and the girls were shaking they were hokding each others hands tightly 

-" NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE ULTIMATE WINNER BUT BEFORE THAT I WOULD LIKE TO TELL WHAT CONSISTS OF YOUR WIN. THE WINNER WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY PLACED TO FIGHT ON THE WINNERS FROM OTHER CONTINENTS ON APRIL 5TH 2025 ON BARCELONA SPAIN AND THEY'LL WIN A TOTAL OF 2 MILLION DOLLARS IN THIS COMPETITION AS WELL AS A POSSIBLE COLLABORATION WITH THE EVERFAMIUS MR ADAM LEVINE AND THE GROUP CRITICAL STARLIGHT IF THEY WIN THIS COMPETITION. NOW ENDING THIS NIGHT ARE YOU GUYS READY" Andy shouted and the crowd roared the stage pkaying the heart beat sound making the remaining contestants nervous  
-" MAY WE CALL ON CRITICAL STARLIGHT TO HANDLE THE REWARDS" Henry said and the three went on the stage this made Dina more nervous  
-" THE WINNERS" Henry stated and the crowd went quiet  
-" FROM BOSTON THE WINNERS BOSTONIAN ERAAAA" The two emcees shouted and the girls couldn't believe it they jump and shouted loudly as they approach the center stage Dina was shaking trembling as well as the three when suddenly Savage puts a hand on her shoulder and hugs her 

-" Congratulations I knew you would win" Savage siad and gently pats her back letting her go and handling her the trophy Dina didn't register the hug back but she missed it 

The group took pictures along with the other winners and lastly they were requested to take pictures with Critical starlight which they quickly accepted 

The night ended with a bang as the girls got back to the hotel 

-" I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON THE FRICKING COMPETITION OH GOOOD" The four girls said at once and they all laughed all night they talked about what happened and how excited they were until Dina excused herself Dina got out at the back of the hotel lighting uo her cigarette when dhe noticed someone at the back too when she checks she couldn't believe her eyes it was savage  
-" Hey" Dina said and Savage looked at her direction and waved at her  
-" Congratulations" Savage said as she Dina approached her  
-" Thanks couldn't have done it without them" Dina said and puffs her cigarette  
-" I thought the boys were part of your group" Savage said and Dina chuckled  
-" No they're just there for like props that's all" Dina said andd Savage humms  
-" I have something for you by the way" Savage said and starts to walk  
-" Where are you going?" Dina asked as she follows  
-" Parking garage" Savage answers

Once in the garage Dina found herself facing a limousine 

-" It's fine Richmond I'm just here to get something" Savage said and the driver unlocks the passenger side letting Savage in. Dina could aee the inside it was gorgeous. A minute later savage goes out of the car and thanked the driver then Savage handed her their new released album "LEATHER RIDERS" the limited edition one  
-" Here" Savage said handling it over to her Dina examined the album it has the three's autograph on it which Dina's Jaw dropped then looks at Savage this is when Dina realizes Savage was way taller than her hell even taller than Jesse but that doesn't matter what matters is what's happening right now  
-" Is this a dream" Dina asked herself  
-" Not it ain't now c'mon take it" Savage answers and Dina realized she said was she was thinking  
-" I don't know if I should get this" Dina said  
-" This is too much" She added  
-" It ain't they know about it" Davage said pointing at Dina's back when the black haired woman turns around Mute and Frankie was there  
-" Congratulations Dina" Mute said and shakes her hand while Frankie hugs her  
-" Now get that album" Riley said  
-" wow I never thought I'll be this close to you guys" Dina said almost tearing up as she gets the album from Savage  
-" Well this happened so it ain't a dream anymore " Riley said  
-" Thank you" Dina said  
-" Now go" Mute said  
-" Go before we got caught here it was nice seeing you Dina" Mute said 

Dina took one last look at the three and smiled she waved them goodbye and headed back to her own hotel room not going back to where the girls are once in the room she ignored Talia's teasjng and went to the bed hugging the album with all her might and delicately looked at it 

-" Where'd you get that?" Talia asked smirking with one eyebrow raised  
-" Savage gave it to me" Dina said and tears fell  
-" She did?" Talia asked in shocked  
-" SHE DID" Dina emphasized and wipes her tear  
-" I'm so happy for you" Talia said  
-" I'm speechless" Dina said and the two chuckled  
-" How 'bout you rest up you had a long day congratulations sis" Talia said  
-" Thank you" Dina muttered as she carefully placed the album on the table and went to sleep dreaming about all that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying what you're reading then don't bother leaving a comment to tell me your thoughts and kudos to show me your support


End file.
